Untold desires
by Raanin
Summary: After Naruto comes back from his two year training with out the beloved Uchiha, what will Sakura do? How can Sakura come to terms with Sasukes' betrayal? Can she find a new flame to replace her old infatuation?


Sunrise. Sunset. The days flew by. Her training was going great, but it was as something was incomplete. Sakura Haruno's days passed with out warning. She waited patiently each day for Naruto to come back, and maybe bring Sasuke back with him… When Naruto finally came back empty handed, she wasn't sad. Sakura was more relived than anything. What would she say to Sasuke when he came back from the possession Orochimaru? What if, when Sasuke returned, he was willing to be with her?

_"Sakura, I was a fool. You were giving your heart to me, and I rejected you with out second thought. How could I? Sakura-chan…" He looked at her, with love in his eyes, "I-I love you." Sasuke wrapped Sakura in a warm embrace, putting his head on to her shoulder and squeezing her torso. He pulled his head away from her shoulder, closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss the pale lips of the girl that was deeply infatuated with him. _

_"Sasu-" Sasuke's cold lips were now pressed up against hers. Sakura's face went flush._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she shot up from her bed. Her pink hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and strands fell all around her face. Still in shock, she threw the black sheets of her mattress, that was conveniently placed in the middle of her apartment, onto the floor. She walked to her kitchen, which was but 10 steps away, and up to her refrigerator. A large calendar was place on the door. Her jade green eyes scanned the date.

"And what will today bring me?" She pondered on that question as she finally found the date on her calendar. "August 2nd? OH SHIT!" Sakura gasped. "Today I have to meet with Tsunade-sama!"

Rushing to her real room, where her bed should be, she opened the top drawer of a small white painted dresser. She grabbed her zippered top, over-skirt, and a fresh pair of black shorts. Dropping her checkered pajama pants she pulled the black shorts over her white legs and the over-skirt quickly followed. The white tank top she was wearing came of faster than her bottoms. She pulled the zippered top over her small torso, the black lace of her bra only showing for a split second. With a brush in hand, she rushed to the front door of her apartment. Her bare feet moving quickly on the wood floor. She quickly pulled on her knee high boots and rushed out the door.

In a swift movement, she ran out the apartment complex's doors, and into the streets of Konoha. Her pink hair was still pulled in a messy bun atop her head. Sakura pulled the bun out, and started running the brush through her hair. Without realizing it, she closed her eyes for a brief moment to brush out the back.

**CRASH**

"Sakura-san!" A monotone voice cried. Sakura was now lying atop the Hyuga Family's prized shin obi; Neji.

"Neji-sama, I'm so sorry!" She quickly got up and held out a hand to him. Taking her offer he grabbed her hand and used it to balance himself as he stood. He quickly let go when he was finally up.

"Be more careful, you could had ran into a Elder and sorry wouldn't quite do it then." Neji huffed.

"Thank you for the advice Neji-sama! I'll take that into consideration." Sakura bowed her head numerous times. Neji threw his hand out to stop her.

"But this time, it was only me. Why are you rushing anyways? You haven't even finished brushing your hair…" He bent down and picked up the silver handle brush. "Here." He held it out for her.

"Oh.. Thank you. I'm meeting Tsunade-Sama." Her pale hand reached out and grabbed the antique.

"What a coincidence… So am I." His voice seemed to fade at the last moment. "We better get going, before Hokage-sama loses her temper… again." Sakura nodded. Neji quickly headed towards the city hall, where Lady Tsunade would be. Sakura finally finished brushing her hair, she placed the brush into her shuriken holder and continued to follow the long hair boy in front of her.

"I… I wonder what this is all about…" Sakura though, a confused face fell upon her.

Only moments had passed when the reached the City Hall. Neji swiftly opened the door and continued running, passing numerous town's people in the halls. Sakura followed with out hesitation. They made their way through the circular hall way that looped from the bottom of the building to the top. Neji stopped. She ran into the broad shoulder Neji, which jarred her from her trance.

"Oh. Sorry again Neji-sama." She whispered.

Neji nodded. He knocked on the door, and a voice called them in.

"Neji-san. Sakura. I see you both made it on time, which is a rare case for you Sakura." Tsunade said as they both approached her desk.


End file.
